Tell Me, If This Is Love
by Rabenda no Hana
Summary: Padahal aku ini hanya sosok sahabat bagi dia. Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini? Aku yang selalu menunggunya dan setia padanya, akankah ia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku? Seseorang, katakan padaku apakah ini 'Cinta' ... SasuFemNaru. Rate T. Review?


Tell Me, If This is Love

_Rabenda no Hana_

_._

_._

a Naruto' s Fanfiction

_© Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

**Warning : SasuFemNaru, Typo/s, EYD kacau, ide cerita pasaran, alur acak- acakan, OOC, Romance- Friendship, Rate T :) enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Temee, tunggu aku sebentar kenapa sih? Kenapa buru- buru begitu, ha?", teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat berlari mengejar laki- laki di depannya. Yang merasa diteriaki hanya melengos dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Astaga, Temeee… tidak setia kawan sekali kau ini! Tega sekali kau dengan sahabatmu. Aku ini cewek, Teme. Masa' kau biarkan aku berlari- lari seperti tadi?", sungut gadis itu sebal ketika akhirnya ia dapat berjalan sejajar dengan orang yang dipanggilnya _Teme_ itu.

"Hn? Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau ini perempuan, Dobe?", jawab orang itu acuh. Ia sedikit membenarkan tas yang berada di punggungnya itu.

"Yak! **Uchiha Sasuke**! Kau kejam sekaliiii…"

Laki- laki disebelahnya hanya nyengir sekilas, detik kemudian ia memasang wajah stoicnya yang menyebalkan— tentu saja bagi gadis itu.

Ya, gadis dengan rambut pirang dan iris _sapphire_ nya yang akan mengingatkanmu dengan warna cerah langit. Ia dikenal sebagai **Namikaze Naruto** yang ceria. Siswi tahun terakhir di salah satu SMA swasta di Konoha. Bodoh, namun memiliki jiwa setia kawan dan semangat yang tinggi. Penyuka ramen dan sangat menyayangi sahabat sekaligus tetangga dekatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan— Oh. Laki- laki di sebelahnya… Hm. Uchiha Sasuke. Pintar, dingin, dan keras kepala. Apa yang ia mau harus menjadi miliknya. Egois? Kurasa iya. Selalu memandang rendah sahabat sekaligus tetangga yang juga dianggapnya sebagai rival itu. Sama seperti Naruto, ia siswa tahun terakhir di sekolah yang sama. Ya, jangan lupakan kalau dia sangat terkenal di sekolahnya.

"Teme? Kau nanti pulang jam berapa?", tanya Naruto memecah kebisuan. Jalanan pagi itu terbilang masih cukup sepi. Hanya sesekali terlihat anak- anak sekolah dasar yang asyik bersepeda menuju ke sekolah masing- masing.

Tak ada sahutan.

"Temee?"

"Hn?"

"Tak adakah jawaban lain selain 'Hn' mu itu?"

"Lebih baik daripada tidak kujawab 'kan?"

Jleb. Oke. Ngidam apa ibunya dulu sehingga punya anak sebegini dinginnya?, pikir Naruto keki.

"Kau pulang jam berapa nanti? Pulang bersamaku ya, Teme?", ulangnya.

"Hm. Kurasa nanti aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, Dobe."

Naruto memandangnya bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan pulang bersama Sakura nanti."

Naruto terhenyak. Satu fakta yang dapat kukatakan padamu… bahwa Sasuke mencintai seorang gadis di sekolah mereka.

_Naruto PoV_

Suasana kelas yang cukup ramai karena guru yang mengampu pelajaran Fisika hari itu belum masuk tidak dapat mengusir rasa bosanku. Kulirik seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang kini duduk di bangku belakang sambil dikelilingi teman- temannya. **Haruno Sakura**. Betapa beruntungnya dirimu… Aku memandangnya iri. Ia begitu terkenal, pandai dan tentu saja cantik. Pantas bila disandingkan dengan Sasuke. Dibandingkan aku ini? Aku tidak ada apa- apanya dengannya. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau aku juga menyimpan rasa suka terhadap Sasuke. Kami sudah bersama bahkan ketika kami masih anak- anak. Tapi ternyata rasa sukaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke mencintai gadis Haruno itu, teman sekelasku. Beruntung, Sasuke berada di kelas yang berbeda. Jika mereka dalam satu kelas, sudah kupastikan kalau setiap hari aku akan galau melihat mereka. Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan, ternyata Sakura merespon baik perasaan Sasuke, yang bahkan kutahu kalau Sasuke bahkan belum menyatakan cintanya kepada Sakura. Namun sebagai sahabatnya, aku berusaha untuk menjadi netral. Kadang aku bingung, haruskah aku menjadi setan atau malaikat? Di satu sisi aku juga mencintai Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain aku adalah sahabatnya. Ia mempercayaiku. Bahkan orang yang pertama kali ia beritahu bahwa dia sedang mencintai seseorang adalah aku. Miris bila mengingat hal itu…

.

.

.

"_He, Dobe?", Sasuke menyenggol lengannya pelan._

"_Hm. Ada apa?", jawab gadis disebelahnya yang sedang konsentrasi memainkan game playstation di rumah Sasuke._

"_Aku… Ehm— mau bercerita."_

"_Silakan mau cerita apa? Hop! Yak! Beberapa pukulan lagi, Teme!— Kau akan kalah!", seru Naruto bersemangat. Sikunya yang bebas malah bergerak menyenggol lengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang nampak terganggu hanya dapat meliriknya sinis._

"_Begini, emm— Sebenarnya… Aku penasaran dengan cewek di kelasmu."_

_Naruto menolehkan kepalanya heran. Heii, sejak kapan Sasuke mau berbicara soal cewek? Haha, berita menarik! ,"Hm? Siapa? Ino?" sahutnya._

"_Bukan."_

"_Hyuuga Hinata?"_

"_Bukan juga."_

_Permainan Naruto yang semula penuh semangat sekarang lengah akibat penuturan Sasuke. Ia menunggu dengan was- was kata- kata yang akan terucap dari bibir Sasuke._

"_Haruno Sakura."_

"_Eh?", seru Naruto kaget. Permainan yang dijalankan Naruto berhenti seketika._

"_Apa? Wajahmu biasa saja, Dobe. Kau melihatku seperti aku menyukai alien saja.", kekeh Sasuke pelan._

"…"

"_Dobe? Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

"_Ehm. Aku pulang ya, Sasuke. Nn— aku baru ingat kalau aku belum mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma sensei. Sampai jumpa." Naruto bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengiringi kepergiannya dengan tatapan bingung._

"_Hah? Sejak kapan si Dobe itu mengerjakan tugas dari sekolah?"_

.

.

.

"Naruto- chan?"

Sayup- sayup kudengar namaku dipanggil. Mata yang terpejam rapat terpaksa kubuka separuhnya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum kepadaku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sakura- chan? Gomen, ada apa?", tanyaku lirih. Kuangkat kepalaku yang semula terkulai tak berdaya di meja dengan malas. Gadis itu mengambil tempat di depanku persis, tak lupa masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kau mengantuk sekali ya? Sedari tadi kuperhatikan sejak pelajaran fisika tadi kau tidak berminat?" ujarnya.— "Atau kau sedang sakit?"

Aku meliriknya malas. Basa- basi, eh?, "Em— Ya, begitulah. Kau tau 'kan, kalau aku ini paling malas pelajaran hari ini? Lagipula sekeras apa pun usahaku untuk mendapat nilai bagus, tidak akan berarti. Beda denganmu." _Ya, dibandingkan denganmu. Termasuk dalam meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Karena bagaimana pun, aku ini hanya sekedar sebagai sahabat di matanya… ironis._

"Haha, kau bisa saja. Semangat, Naruto- chan! Kau pasti bisa! Bukankah kau bersahabat dekat dengan Sasuke- kun dari kelas sebelah? Dia 'kan pandai, kenapa tidak minta tolong saja ke dia supaya mau membantumu?"

"Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan tetek- bengeknya. Ekstra basket, les musiklah…"

"Hm— Kupikir dia serba bisa dalam berbagai hal. Bukan begitu? Ah, ya! Aku sampai lupa tujuanku membangunkanmu. Begini, aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku yang ke 17 minggu depan. Kuharap kau mau datang ya, Naruto- chan?", Sakura menyerahkan dua buah kartu berwarna pink dengan pita yang berwarna senada. Eh? Kenapa ada dua kartu?

"Yang satu untuk Sasuke- kun. Kuharap dia mau datang juga bersamamu." Ujarnya lagi, seakan bisa mengerti isi pikiranku. "Aku tunggu ya, kedatangan kalian! _Jaa~_" Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan bangkit berdiri lalu keluar kelas.

Aku menatap sedih dua kartu di tanganku. _Bahkan untuk Sasuke pun ada. Sebenarnya sudah seberapa dekat mereka ini?_

Suara bel siang itu adalah alunan kebebasan yang ditunggu- tunggu oleh para siswa di sekolah Naruto. Begitu suara bel terdengar, serentak siswa berhamburan keluar kelas karena tidak sabar untuk pulang. Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan beristirahat di sofa empuknya di kamar sambil menikmati segelas sari jeruk dingin di cuaca sepanas ini. Begitu ia keluar kelas, ia baru ingat dengan undangan yang diberikan Sakura tadi. Ia belum memberikan undangan itu untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke- kun!", teriak gadis pirang itu begitu melihat sahabatnya keluar dari kelas. Mungkin karena keramaian oleh para siswa lain di lorong sekolah membuat Sasuke tidak mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Woi, _Baka_ Teme!", teriaknya lebih keras. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban akhirnya Naruto memasukannya kembali undangan itu ke dalam tas dan bergegas pulang.

"Mungkin lebih baik kuberikan padanya nanti di rumah.", pikir Naruto.

_Time together is just never quite enough_

_When you and i are alone, I've never felt so at home_

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_We need time, only time_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

_If this is what i call home, why does it feel so alone?_

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_All the time, all the time_

.

.

Naruto mendengarkan secara khusyuk bait demi bait lagu yang sedang didengarnya ini. Sambil menyeruput sari jeruknya, ia mencoba menghayati lirik lagu tersebut. Entah kenapa begitu menyanyikan lagu ini, ia ingat dengan Sasuke. Sedang apa Sasuke sekarang? Apakah ia bersenang- senang dengan Sakura? Pertanyaan- pertanyaan itu berputar- putar di kepalanya. Sesekali ia melihat undangan Sakura yang tergeletak di meja sebelahnya. Undangan untuk Sasuke. Diambilnya ponsel hitam miliknya dan memencet nomor- nomor.

"Bibi Mikoto? Ini aku Naruto. Apakah Sasuke- kun sudah pulang?"

"— Hm. Belum ya? Baiklah Bibi, terimakasih. Maaf mengganggu Bibi. Selamat sore."

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Sudah pukul 4 sore, dan Sasuke belum pulang. Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

_**To : Baka Teme**_

_**Baka! Kamu dimana? Kenapa belum pulang? Katanya mau melanjutkan permainan kemarin? :(**_

_**Oh iya! Aku punya sesuatu untukmu lho :D cepat pulang ya, Sasu- kun! ^^**_

_**Send…**_

_Aku ingin memanggilmu dengan panggilan sayang. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai gadis yang kau suka, bukan sebagai sahabatmu. Aku ingin menjadi apa yang kamu mau. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menjadi Sakura… Andaikan kamu tahu, Teme. Aku menyukaimu… Sangat menyukaimu. Tapi mungkin kau tak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku…_

**TBC**

A/n :

Author kembali lagi membawa fict gaje baru :D hauahaha!

Nyaa~ ada yang tahu petikan lagu apa diatas? Yuhuu~ itu lagunya **Owl City** yang judulnya **The** **Saltwater Room** ^^ itu adalah salah satu lagu fav saya! *curhat* kenapa Author milih lagu itu? Soalnya lagunya itu kayaknya pas banget sama isi fict ini ._. adakah lagu lain yang bercerita tentang cinta tak sampai gitu? #eh. Please tell me! :D biar bisa buat bahan referensi fict ini ;)

Ahaha :D segitu dulu deh. Saya ngga tau mau ngetik apa lagi ==' Fict ini kayaknya twoshoot deh, tergantung cerita sih -_- #AuthorAbal

**Review? Concrit? Flame? Silakan! :D **diterima dengan senang hati, asalkan itu membangun ^^ Arigatou, Minna- san! *deep bow*


End file.
